


Birthday

by mrenae



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Moira being bossy, Smut, birthday gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae
Summary: Moira and Johnny arrive home after Moira’s birthday party, but their night is just beginning...
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Kudos: 9





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Just adding more to the Johnny/Moira collection, because there’s not nearly enough featuring these two.

It was after midnight when Johnny and Moira finally made it back to their motel room. Moira’s birthday party turned out fairly well, considering what little her family and friends had to work with. She genuinely was happy that Johnny had went out of his way to do that for her, especially given the drama and stress their family has endured this year. 

Johnny unlocked the door and let Moira go in first, closing and locking the door behind them. Moira smiled at him and said, “I really loved my party, John...I had a grand time. I really appreciate that you did all of that just for me.” Johnny returned a smile and said, “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it, sweetheart...you deserve to feel loved and appreciated all the time...but this time especially...you are such a blessing in my life and all lives of those around you...” Moira smiled and teared up slightly, hearing his sweet words and feeling his gentle expression. “Thank you, John...I’m so very thankful that you’re in my life...and the children as well...” Moira said. 

Johnny smiled at her and moved over to a drawer, where he removed a small wrapped box and a card. “I know it’s not much, sweetheart, but I wanted to give you something special today...” Johnny continued. Moira smiled at him, opening the card first. It read, ‘Happy birthday to the most beautiful, intelligent, sweet, funny, fierce, sexy, and amazing woman in the whole world. You’re the greatest wife a man could ever dream of, and I’m so thankful that I can call you mine. I love you beyond words, sweetheart. Xo, Johnny...’ 

Moira teared up and pulled him into a tender kiss, cupping his cheek in her hand. “You’re beyond sweet, John...” she told him. He beamed at her as she began to open the gift. Inside, she found a silver bracelet and matching earrings with diamonds. She smiled at him and said, “Awww, Thank you, Johnny...I love these...” He smiled at her, replying, “I thought you would...If I could give you more, I would...but there is one more surprise I have for you...” She grinned at him and kissed him sweetly. When she broke their kiss, he guided her over to the counter, Moira noticing an ice bucket filled with two bottles of champagne, a plate of strawberries, and a vase of red roses. Moira smiled and then turned her head to grin at him. 

“Oh, John...thank you...” she said. “Of course...sweetheart...the birthday girl gets whatever she wants tonight...” Johnny said mischievously. Moira grinned at him and smirked slightly. “Well then...I’m just going to have to take advantage of this, John...” Moira told him, moving closer to him. He pulled her into another deep kiss, running his hands down her back. Moira moaned into his mouth, and pulled back for a moment. 

“Let me take ‘Claire’ off first...” Moira told him, while pulling back from him to remove her wig from the party. Johnny smiled at her as he watched her pull her wig off, smiling as she fixed her hair and placed ‘Claire’ back on her wig wall. She smiled and ventured back over to him, and he held her again. She leaned into his body, holding him as close as possible. He had his hands on her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed slowly, while alternating between kissing and nuzzling. 

“Now...for my first wish, John...I would like you to lower your hands...” she smirked. He smirked back at her and said, “Like when you grabbed my ass at the party?” He couldn’t contain the laughter and she hardly could either, and they both laughed lowly. 

He complied, sliding his hands from her waist, and holding her bottom, Moira moving her hands down to hold him as well. “How’s that?” Johnny asked with a grin. “Fantastic...” Moira said. 

As time passed, they were both warming up. Moira broke their kiss, and pulled back slightly. He grinned at her and waited for her to say something else. “Help me get out of this dress...” Moira smirked, turning around so that he could assist her. “Of course, Mrs. Rose...” Johnny purred. 

Johnny slowly slid her zipper down and when she was fully unzipped, he helped her out of the dress, and carefully draped it over a chair. Johnny smirked, noticing that she didn’t have panties on. Moira caught his gaze, and smirked back at him. “What? I don’t have to wear knickers unless I want to...” “Of course not, Mrs. Rose...” Johnny responded, realizing that he was hard. She knew it, so she purposely continued to tease him. He liked to be teased though, if he was being honest. She wore only her panty hoes, bra, and diamond earrings. 

Moira smiled at him and moved to undress him. He removed his jacket and she unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off. “Jesus...” he breathed out, getting harder with every passing moment. She moved to unbutton his belt and pulled his pants down his legs, leaving his boxers on. She traced her hands over his erection as he attacked her neck with wet kisses. She pulled back from him again, driving him crazy. 

She moved to the bed, leaning back against the pillows, and spreading her legs apart. His mouth nearly watering at the sight of her, he approached her, crawling up the length of the bed. He reached out to touch her, but she quickly grabbed his hand, placing it on the bedsheets. “I didn’t say you could touch...I’m in charge now, Mr. Rose...” Moira smirked. “You’re such a tease...” Johnny said, but complied, moving back. “I’ll tell you when it’s okay...” Moira teased him.

Moira wet her fingers and reached down, tracing her hand down her body and feeling herself. He watched her impatiently as she stroked her clit, wanting to touch her. She eventually stopped and told him, “Make me come...” Johnny smirked and responded, “That I can do, Mrs. Rose...” 

Moira smiled widely and leaned back while he positioned himself between her legs, laying beneath her. He placed one hand on her thigh, holding it steady, and she placed his other hand on her chest. He untucked a breast from her bra, groping it gently and playing with her nipple. Unable to resist, he leaned up to kiss her exposed breast and bit her nipple, Moira shivering pleasurably to his touch. 

“Johnny...” Moira somehow managed to say firmly. He grinned and moved back down her body. His tongue trailed along her slit, landing on her clitoris. Moira exhaled and reached for his hair, pulling it slightly as he continuously sucked at her entrance. He began to thrust in and out of her, and her breath began to deepen. “Oh yes...keep going, Johnny...make me come...” Moira breathed out. Johnny reached up and played with a breast as he thrusted his tongue faster in and out of her core, while using his other hand to rub her clit. He finally made her come, and she cried out as her walls clenched firmly around his mouth, her orgasm resonating throughout her entire body. 

When she finally relaxed against him, she released his hair and caught her breath, saying, “Oh, John...thank you...” “No need for thanks, sweetheart...you’re so beautiful and sexy...I should be thanking you...” Johnny smiled. She pulled him into a kiss, enjoying the taste of herself on his lips. 

When she broke their kiss, she sat back, grinning at him. She quickly switched back into character, dominating him once again. “What would you like next, birthday girl?” Johnny asked with a smile. “I want to make you come...” she replied. He growled and moved to take off his underwear, Moira tugging them off of him and tossing them to the floor. 

She smiled as she leaned down, kissing the end of his shaft before taking his swollen cock into her mouth while massaging his balls. She stroked him quickly, as his breath increased rapidly. He moved his hands to her hair, holding it away from her face. He came shortly after, and Moira cleaned him up. 

“Look at the mess you made...” Moira giggled. He smirked at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When he pulled back from her, he said, “Oh sweetheart...I needed that...you’re amazing...” Moira grinned at him, sitting back up. 

“Alright, Mr. Rose...are you ready for your next task?” Moira asked him. “Hell yeah...” Johnny replied. “I want to ride you on top...” Moira said. “I thought you would never ask...” Johnny teased. “I was not asking, Mr. Rose...” Moira shot back with a devious smirk. 

Johnny smiled and moved, positioning himself so that his torso was facing the ceiling. Moira climbed on top of him and kissed him briefly, before grasping his cock, and inserting it inside of her. They moaned softly as he filled her, and Moira began to move on top of him. “Fuck...you feel good, Moira...” Johnny groaned. He reached up to play with her breasts, cupping them and pinching her nipples as she continuously thrusted against him. Johnny began to thrust upward to match her movements, and Moira began to lose control. She thrusted faster, urging him to keep going. “Oh John, yes...make me come...” Moira moaned out between breaths. She came first, cussing and moaning out his name, and Johnny came moments after, grunting and cussing a little bit. 

When they relaxed and caught their breath, Moira leaned down to kiss him passionately, his arms wrapping around her. Moira rolled off of him and laid down against his chest, his arm cradling her shoulder and his head pressed softly against hers. 

She leaned up to kiss him again, and when they broke apart, he said, “Well, sweetheart...how would you rate this birthday sex?” Johnny asked her with a grin. “It was definitely the best birthday sex I’ve ever had...” Moira smirked. He smiled at her, and said, “Happy Birthday, sweetheart. I love you so much. Should I open a bottle of champagne?” “Please do, Mr. Rose...” Moira purred, “...but I’m not done with you this evening just yet...” Johnny smiled at that saying, “I’m glad to hear that...”


End file.
